Generally with web hosting and browsing, someone who is browsing the Internet using a web browser is served content that is generally hosted on a machine on the Internet. Accordingly, content that is not hosted on the Internet is not generally available for those browsing the Internet to view.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.